Bill Carr
William "Bill" Carr (born April 21) is an American professional wrestler. He is perhaps best known for his stint in World Wrestling Entertainment's Florida Championship Wrestling where he wrestled under the ring name of Bobby Dutch. After his release from WWE, Carr became a freelance wrestler for various independent promotions throughout the Northeastern United States including the New York Wrestling Connection, Northeast Wrestling, American Championship Entertainment and Beyond Wrestling working under his real name. Professional wrestling career Early career / FCW (2010-2011) Carr began his wrestling career in January 2010. His first match was in Fight The World Wrestling (FTW) on January 9, 2010 at FTW New Year's Nightmare teaming with Joe Ettell in a tag team match won by The Backseat Boyz (Johnny Kashmere & Matt Walsh). Carr teamed with Spazz to join in a three way FTW World Tag Team Championship tag team match on March 20, 2010 at FTW March Of War won by defending champions The BQE (Jay Lover & Tommy Buddz). During 2010, Carr was signed to a developmental contract with the WWE and reported to its training territory then known as Florida Championship Wrestling. He debuted on July 22, 2010 in a dark match, teaming with Rhys Ali in a tag team match won by Rudy Parker & Titus O'Neill. On August 18, Carr was given the ring name Bobby Dutch and went on to wrestle by this name for the duration of 2010 in mostly tag team matches. During the early months of 2011, Dutch wrestled in singles matches against such names as Brett DiBiase, Seth Rollins, Xavier Woods, Richie Steamboat, Abraham Washington and Bo Rotundo. He wrestled his last FCW match on May 19, losing to Percy Watson. He was then released from WWE's FCW. Independent circuit (2011-present) Carr resumed his career on the independent circuit, returning to FTW on December 3, 2011 at FTW Livin On The Edge, teaming with The Gods Of Destruction (Kurt Varis & Thorson Creed) in a six-man tag team match won by Jim Sullivan & The Nigerian Nightmares (Maifu & Saifu). On December 10, Carr debuted in American Championship Entertainment at ACW The New Era Has Begun defeating Tony Fatu. During 2012, Carr wrestled six more matches in ACW in singles matches and even won a Seven Way Russian Roulette match against defeating Chris Raze, Giovanni Marranca, Josh Starks, Rob Fury, Thomas Rodriguez and William Wyeth at ACE Destined 4 Greatness. Carr maintains an ongoing career in the American northeastern wrestling promotions, including Beyond Wrestling, New York Wrestling Connection and House Of Hardcore. 'Beyond Wrestling' (2012-present) Carr debuted on February 18, 2012 at Beyond Wrestling Off The Grid: Studio Taping - Tag 1, winning a singles match by disqualification against Mark Shurman. Carr wrestled at Beyond Wrestling Swamp Sessions, in an Eight Man Tag Team Captain's Fall match joining Dan Barry, Ken Scampi and team captain Johnny Cockstrong in defeating The Submission Squad (Evan Gelistico, Gary Jay & Pierre Abernathy) and team captain RD Evans. During the course of his Beyond Wrestling career, he formed a tag team with Dan Barry, debuting on June 14, 2013 as Team Tremendous in a tag team match won by KOA (Aaron Epic & Sugar Dunkerton). On November 17, 2013 at Beyond Wrestling Tournament For Tomorrow II, altering their name to Tremendous Investigations Inc., they won a Ten Team Gauntlet. As Tremendous Investigations Inc., the tag team developed a "buddy cop" gimmick, often wearing mock police badges on necklace badgeholders and posing with their hands pointed as guns. During 2014, Carr continued wrestling in tag team matches with Dan Barry as Team Tremendous. They began 2014 on February 16 at Beyond Wrestling Feeding Frenzy, challenging for the CZW Tag Team Championship in a title match won by defending champions The Beaver Boys (Alex Reynolds & John Silver). Team Tremendous won the final match at Beyond Tournament For Tomorrow 3 on November 30, 2014. During 2015, Team Tremendous faced notable tag teams including Ring of Honor tag teams War Machine on April 26 at Beyond When Satan Rules His World and The Kingdom Beyond Life Sucks And Then You Die on June 28. Team Tremendous most recent match was on February 28 at Beyond State Of The Art in a tag team match won by Da Hit Squad (Dan Maff & Monsta Mack). 'New York Wrestling Connection' (2012-present) Carr made his debut on October 20, 2012 at NYWC House Of Madness, where he teamed with Bull Dempsey in defeating Reckless And Wasted (Braydon Knight & JT Kasin). On November 17 at NYWC Draw The Line, Carr teamed again with Smith James to win a four-way tag team match. On December 8 at NYWC Tour De Circus, Carr & Smith James defeated AC Anderson & CJ Antonino. During 2013, Carr and Smith James quickly joined at tag team title pursuit, first winning a No. 1 Contendership Three Way Match on February 23 at NYWC Psycho Circus XI. On that same date, they went on to challenge for the NYWC Tag Team Championship, defeating defending champions The Beaver Boys (Alex Reynolds & John Silver). The new champions embarked on a title feud against challengers Mikey Whipwreck & Stockade, beginning on April 27 at NYWC April Reign. The champions retained the NYWC Tag Team titles by disqualification. The two teams met again on May 18 at NYWC Fusion, where the challengers won by disqualification however, did not win the championship. On June 15 at NYWC Going The Distance, Carr and Smith James lost their tag titles in a Dog Collar match to Mikey Whipwreck & Stockade. After this event, Carr finished out the rest of his NYWC year in tag team matches, teaming with Apollyon, winning their first two matches together before the year's end. On February 15, 2014, Carr and Apollyon joined the NYWC Tag Team Championship hunt, wrestling in a No. 1 Contendership matc at NYWC Psycho Cirus XII, losing to Rack And Sack (Dickie Rodz & Nikki Starr). Carr was unsuccessful in further attempts to become No. 1 contender for tag team title gold however, he reunited with Dan Barry and eventually met the champions Milk Chocolate (Brandon Watts & Randy Summers) at NYWC Tour de Circus, winning the titles. On February 28, 2015, Team Tremendous lost the tag titles to Milk Chocolate (Brandon Watts & Randy Summers) at NYWC Psycho Circus The 13th. On July 28, 2016 at NYWC Trust No One Carr and Dan Barry wrestled a tag team match won by Bam Sullivan and Boo Sullivan. 'House Of Hardcore' (2013-present) Carr wrestled his first match in House Of Hardcore on November 9 at HOH III in a Hardcore Battle Royal won by Vik Dalishus. During 2014, Carr wrestled only three matches during the months of June and November, in tag team matches all won by the opposing teams. Carr wrestled four matches during 2015, all tag team matches all won by the opposing teams. Carr's most recent matches were during April 15, 2016 at HOH XII where he and Dan Barry teamed with The Golden Boy to defeat Ben Ortiz, Hale Collins & Vik Dalishus; and on April 16 at HOH XIII Team Tremendous (Bill Carr & Dan Barry) defeating Ben Ortiz & Eddie Kingston. On September 16 at HOH XVII, Carr and Dan Barry teamed with Connor Braxton to defeat Vik Dalishus, TJ Marconi and CJ Mirror. On September 18 at HOH XVIII, Carr and Barry teamed with Connor Braxton once more in a six-man tag team match won by Eddie Kingston, TJ Marconi and Vik Dalishus. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Flying Dutchman'' *'Tag teams and stables' **'Team Tremendous' (w/ Dan Barry) Championships and accomplishments *'Fight The World Wrestling' :*FTW World Tag Team Championship *'New York Wrestling Connection' :*NYWC Tag Team Championship *'Nicknames' :*''"Rough, Rugged, and Ruthless"'' External links * Profile * Profile * FCW profile archive Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Captial City Championship Combat alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:HOODSLAM alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Next Level Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Showcase Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers